Belle
by PoisonSweet
Summary: What would have happened if Belle accepted Gaston's proposal? Different situations.
1. What we already know

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters_

Beauty and the Beast

Belle had despised Gaston since she had moved into the new town. Here was, however, one small problem… everyone else thought she was weird, and Gaston claimed that he could tolerate her enough to marry her. Belle knew how people could be, and so began to resort to books and talking to animals.

Although slightly detached from her father, Maurice, since the death of her mother, Belle loved her father. He also was, she discovered, the only family she had. She was all he had. Keeping this in mind, she patiently helped her old father to make new constructions and gadgets, and slowly began to lead a simple, tedious, yet tolerable life… Until Maurice left for a fair with their only horse.

As they wandered through the dark, Maurice led Philippe, their horse, astray, eventually reversing into a tree full of bats. Frightened, Philippe ran in any direction, disorientating herself and her master. Coming too close for comfort to a crumbling cliff, Philippe backed straight into a pack of hungry wolves.

In the meantime, Belle was relieved to have the house to herself. Her father, being a mechanical genius, was constantly working at some new inventions. Although she loved these new gadgets he presented her with almost every week or so, he kept the house uncomfortably dirty, and Belle was often unable to bear the noise from the construction, so had to resort to finding a quiet location outside the house. At long last, she had enough time to clean the house. Despite the odds, however, Belle began to wish that her father would win the prize that he sought – he had worked long and hard on this project, and had lately spent sleepless nights on perfecting the wood chopping machine. She could also make do with moving from this town and its people; she disliked their attitude about women being able to read, and not just look pretty.

Belle peered around the small house, wondering where to start her cleaning, realising she would have to work hard and fast to get what she wanted. Her thoughts were disturbed by a persisting knock on the door. Lowering the eyepiece, so she could see who had come to her door, she moaned inwardly.

"Gaston? Ugh!"

Reluctantly, Belle opened the door, trying to fill the frame so he would not come in, but Gaston pushed past her into the house anyway.

"Belle!" he flashed his over-confident smile at her before continuing. "This is the day…" he cut off to examine his teeth in a nearby mirror. Satisfied that they were white enough, he picked up on his half-finished sentence, "this is the day you dreams come true."

Belle winced at this suggestion. She already didn't like what he had in mind, and she didn't even know yet, although it appeared he was dressed for a special occasion. His extra dirty boots pushed away that thought from her head as they were deposited on her books. The words of what he said flittered through her mind; "little wife… massaging my feet… children… dogs… perhaps six or seven."

Belle looked up, startled, as what he was saying began to hit home. "Dogs?" she asked sheepishly to the last comment, knowing, yet dreading the answer.

"No, Belle!" Gaston drawled. "Strapping boys like me!" he grinned, ignoring the look on her face. "And who do you think that lucky girl will be?" he asked arrogantly.

Belle felt her stomach tighten. She racked her brains for a formula to rid herself of this situation. "Let me think…" she said, trying to buy herself time, as she edged to the door, feeling her personal space being invaded by Gaston.

"Why, you, Belle!" The answer hit her like a stinging slap to the face; how could he even consider it? Not allowing the ludicrous situation take control of her, Belle edged further back as Gaston closed the little space between them to take hold of her waist. It was now, or never. Gaston's eyes were closed, and his face was moving closer to Belles. The handle turned in her hand, and Belle pushed the door back with all her bodyweight and Gaston's on it.


	2. Gaston

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters_

The door did not open.

Belle's breathe began to shorten, and she'd already received the first brush of Gaston's lips on hers. Belle shut her eyes tight. She didn't have anything else she could do. She was home alone with Gaston, and slapping him would only increase his merciless arrogance. It may encourage him to be worse, and she had no chance in the confined spaces of her small house to defend herself from him.

Gaston's lips touched hers again. This time for a more prolonged period. She could feel his breath on her cheek as his lips pushed hers further back. There was no way she could get out of this now. Gaston's tongue had now found hers. Belle could hardly breathe, partially due to the kiss which didn't seem to end, and partially because of it being Gaston. She pushed him back and gasped for air, almost choking. Gaston stepped back, pleased with himself, knowing that Belle would be unable to refuse him now.

"Say you'll marry me" he breathed. Belle looked at the floor, anger beginning to creep through her veins. Suddenly, she looked up, tears stinging her eyes.

"NO!" she said defiantly. Gaston's smirk disappeared. Fury took over him, and began to contort his muscular face into ugliness. Intimidating Belle into the smallest corner of her house, and pushing his angry face close to hers, he breathed, mustering up enough self control as possible.

"You, Belle are the most beautiful girl I have ever set my eyes on, and I will marry you, whether it be by force, or by your agreement. I have many ways I can strike upon you, which will change your opinion on this affair in a matter of seconds. What do you say Belle?"

"Never" whispered Belle, almost inaudibly, but they both knew what she'd said, and Belle knew it. Gaston's face changed only for the worse, but Belle hadn't finished "How could you even entertain the idea of being my husband? There is no possible way in which you could threaten me to marry you…" Gaston could not contain his jealous fury any longer.

"Oh yes, there is Belle," he blurted. "I _can_ force you to marry me. You have no idea how long I have had my eyes on you. I know that you biggest weakness is your father." Belle gaped. Gaston could not help but laugh at her helpless situation.

"You wouldn't" she said darkly.

"Belle, your father is harmless. Insignificant, if anything, to me. But of course, the rest of the village find him rather annoying. Crazy old Maurice…" he said tauntingly. Belle's shock could not have been plainer on her face. "Yes Belle. I am talking about the local asylum. Don't worry. They will take good care of him there." Gaston smiled devilishly. Once more, that morning, Belle looked to the floor, silently beseeching it to swallow her whole.

"Now, Belle, my patience is wearing thin, but you can take your time. I will ask you, one last time. Marry me." She could feel the lump forming in her throat. Unable to answer him, she swallowed, and nodded her head. "Yes" she whispered.

Moving out of the space that he had trapped her in, Gaston led Belle to the door, to show his bride-to-be to the rest of the village which ad assembled outside the house, fully prepared for the event.

Gaston's smile flickered to his eyes, which moved up to the top of the door, which he had bolted as Belle's hand had moved to the doorknob minutes ago. He had seen her instinctual reaction, but was determined to marry, even if it was against her own will.

Belle could feel her eyes filling with hot tears again. Already, she could feel Gaston's overly possessive gaze on her. A tear escaped from her large brown eyes. _"Why did she say yes?"_ she asked herself repeatedly. She already knew the answer to that. She was obliged to. For her father.

Gaston had opened the door, and was already leading his newly won prize out, when a familiar whinnying made Belle start. _Philippe?_ Had her father returned? Belle looked in the direction she had heard her beloved horse in time to see her pull up outside the house… without Maurice. _Papa?_ A million thoughts ran through her mind. Bravely, Belle pushed them aside.

"Philippe? Where's Papa?" The horse looked back into the direction from which he had just returned. Belle followed her gaze. "You have to take me to him!" Without another word or so much as a glance toward Gaston, Belle yanked off her father's new invention and mounted her horse. Within moments, she was out of sight. Gaston stood stricken; his mouth hanging open in shock and surprise.

He turned to Le Fou, and half asked him "Did she just walk out on our engagement ceremony?" Le Fou preferred not to answer, so instead, he began to drive away the crowd which had assembled for the ceremony at Gaston's invitation. Some walked away shaking their heads, others chattering among themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi, TrudiRose. Thanks for R&R…. is this any better?


	3. The Beast

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters_

Philippe led Belle into the midst of the woods, where hungry wolves followed close behind. Given her last encounter with wolves, Philippe was not about to fall victim to them, and she refused to give Belle over. Her eyes searched frantically for a place where they could take refuge from the merciless yapping at her legs. Her large eyes rested on a dark castle, which looked somewhat deserted. That would do. Without another thought, Philippe pushed through the gates, allowing Belle to shut them before the hungry animals rushed through behind.

Turning around to take in the full view of the castle, Belle gasped. It was a castle, something like the one that she had read about so many millions of times before… but there was something different. The castle was in no way elegant. It was dark, and almost ugly. It stood tall and proud, but also looked discomfortingly intimidating. Belle began to wonder whether she wanted to go in; the exterior of the castle represented too much the characters she hated. It reminded her of Gaston. The first word that hit was 'primeval'. She was about to turn back when something caught her eye. Stooping to take a closer look, Belle realised it was a large framed painting. The image itself was torn, yet not so badly that the handsome face couldn't be made out. Belle stared at it for a long moment, lost in her own trail of thoughts, until Philippe pulled her back to reality.

Belle's mind began to work hard, trying to piece together why such a handsome face would be found in such a dismal and deserted place.

"Oh my!" she gasped, as a thought struck her, "He is being held prisoner here!" Belle began to consider the numerous times when she had read in her books that beautiful young princesses had been captured and held captive for many years. "But why would someone do that to a prince?" She pondered again. "That's it!" she announced to a confused-looking Philippe, "They're after his throne!" Philippe considered for a moment, then shook her head, no. Belle looked at her, laughing. "It's only because you don't want to go in! Come on, Philippe, where's your sense of adventure? You're not scared, _are you_?" asked Belle accusingly. Philippe shook her head, making Belle laugh again. "Well, are you with me then?" Belle's eyes twinkled with excitement, just at the thought of having some adventure of her own. The time, she would not be lost in a torrent of words, but her own plans and actions in the situation. She would free the prince, and make a new story in the pages of history – by not being a damsel in distress. The thought disgusted her. _Why were women always so weak?_ This would be another story. A story with a prince in danger, and she would be _his_ saviour. Belle smiled at the thought. She was in control of the situation.

Belle stepped into the castle uncertainly. She hoped she hadn't already betrayed her presence to whoever was inside. _A monster_, she thought, revelling in the idea.

As Belle went further on, she became more and more convinced that this castle was inhabited… by something. She wasn't quite sure what yet. Belle shivered silently, as she crept through the corridors alone; she'd left Philippe outside, so if something _did_ go wrong, there was always a backup waiting there.

Pretending that she had come to look for someone, Belle began to call the first name that popped into her head – Vince. It was inscribed on the bottom of the frame, and as her mind went blank, she decided to call it, even though it may have put her into danger. _Danger.._. She hadn't considered that yet. She carried on walking anyway.

Suddenly, Belle stopped in her tracks. She could hear something. Someone walking, perhaps? Whatever it was, it was moving at a quick pace with a heavy thud. Belle's heart began to race. She didn't want an encounter just yet; she didn't have a plan! Panic took over her, and Belle could only hide to save herself. Whatever was moving stopped, as if it could hear her movement, feel her presence. She could her heart thud in her ears. _"Stop panicking so much!"_ she scolded herself._ "If you keep panicking like this, you'll be found straight away! At this rate, _he'll_ be able to hear your heart beat!"_ Belle calmed herself, and could feel the pressure lift off her almost immediately.

In vain.

Belle's eyes were closed, wishing herself to be just as invisible to the world as the world was to her. Despite herself, she could feel the heated gaze of someone fixed on her. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened her eyes.

At first, it was a fuzzy, but bright blue. Then her hazy eyesight settled back, and she realised she was looking into a pair of stunning blue eyes.


End file.
